Would You Rather?
by Secretspy286
Summary: I love games! Here is the divergent group playing would you rather. Four and Tris are not a couple yet but might become one. Read and find out all the hilarious and crazy things they are gonna do.
1. Chapter 1

Would you rather? That is the question.

I don't own Divergent! Oh and Tris and Four aren't together yet and she doesn't know his real name.

TRIS POV

"Hey Tris, you wanna play would you rather with the gang?" Chris asks as she walks up to me in the cafeteria.

I look at her confused. "Would you what?"

"oh yahhhhh. You've never played it. It's a game where you get two options and you have to do one or take off a piece of clothing."

"I don't know Chris. That doesn't sound so fun." I say and give her a skeptical look.

"Oh come on! Four will be there." Ugh she's got me there. Her eyebrow is raised and a smirk plays on her face. I grumble but agree to go. She smiles brightly and takes my hand, forcing me from my seat.

"Wait! My cake!" I exclaim and grab my plate of cake before she drags me away. Can't let good cake go to waste. She drags me to Uriah's apartment and when we get there Uriah throws the door open and his eyes land on MY cake. I shield it with my hand and he pouts.

"To bad Uri! It's my cake! I say as I sit down in our little circle. I notice Zeke and Four aren't here. Chris better not have lied to me. I give her a questioning glance and she just shrugs. I mutter and finish off my cake. I throw away the plate and return just in times to see Zeke dragging Four through the door. I chuckle and sit in my seat. Four grumbles while sitting down next to Zeke.

"Ok now that everyone's here..." Uriah starts but is interrupted.

"By choice or not." Four says. I chuckle lightly and he catches my eyes with a small smile.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! Now that everyone's here, let's start the game. Everyone know the rules?" Everyone nods. "Ok! We' spin the bottle to see who goes." he places a bottle on the table in the middle of everyone and spins it. It spins round and round and I find myself distracted by it. It finally stops on...oh great, me. I sigh and look around.

"Zeke, would you rather drink a whole cup of sour lemon juice or eat a cookie then an orange." He looks at me with a wierd expression then tell Uriah to go get a cookie and orange. He gobbles down the cookie and then when he bites into the orange he immediately spits it out with a disgusted face, and starts to cough. I laugh at his reaction And so does everyone else. Guess he didn't know how bad of an idea it was.

"Ok *cough* Um Four, would you rather Tell us your name or play seven minutes in heaven with... Tris!?" He says after looking around the circle. My eyes widen, what did he just say? I feel blood rush to my cheeks and I look at Four to hear his decision.

"Come on Tris." He says and stands up. He leads me to a bedroom off to the side and we stand inside next to the bed. I look at him with a confused expression and he must get that I have no idea what we are doing. "Most people make out, but we can just talk."

"What do you wanna do?" I ask and glance at him.

"Oh there are several things I want to do." He states and I see a gleam in his eyes. I blush and smile at him.

"Why don't you show me?" At this I feel he places his hand on my waist and pull me closer. I hear a murmur of 'ok' but then I feel his lips on mine. It is soft and gentle, like it's not even happening. And maybe it isn't. Maybe this is a figment of my imagination.

I wrap my arms around his neck and confirm that it's real. My fingers twist into his hair and I feel his tongue dart out and trace my lips. I hesitate a moment before opening my mouth for him. His tongue slowly sweeps into my mouth and when our tongues meet I feel like a firework has gone off in my mouth. He pulls it into a slow and lazy dance and pulls me closer. I moan lightly and he smiles into the kiss. I suddenly hear the door open and back away quickly.

I hear some chuckles and whistles and turn to glare at my friends. Christina winks at me and I blush crimson. I glance at Four and see him smiling like he's won something. I walk back out to the circle and fix my shirt when I sit down. Four smiles at me before turning and looking for his next victim. His eyes land on Will.

"Will, would you rather..." I can't hear the rest because he whispers it into his ear. Will blushes as red as a cherry and I wonder what four told him.

"I don't want to do either of those." He decides and pulls off his shirt. I see Chris stare at him and get an evil smirk on my face. I got the best idea!

"Hmmm...Mar, Would you rather lick whip cream off of Uriah's stomach or run around in the pit in nothing but your undergarments." Marlene blushes and look at Uriah. He gets this weird cheesy grin on his face and runs to his kitchen. He returns with a bottle of whipped cream and lays down on the floor. He pulls his shirt up and globs a fair amount of whip cream on his stomach. Marlene leans over him and starts to lick it off. Uriah bursts into fits of laughter and I cant help but laugh at how red Marlene is. Poor Mar.

She quickly finishes and sits back down. Her face would put a tomato to shame! I chuckle as she looks around.

"Lynn, would you rather go find Eric and kiss him on the lips or... Run around the Pit in a bunny suit and hand out eggs saying 'Merry Christmas!' While you doing it." Oh that's a good one. Lynn contemplates this then tells Uriah to get the bunny costume. Of course she won't kiss Eric, who would. Uriah comes back out and Lynn slips the costume on. She looks ridicules! I chuckle and she glares at me. I zip my lips and she grabs a basket full of eggs.

Me, Uriah, and Shauna follow her out as she walks to the Pit. She hops around and then sees a grown man in about his late 20's and hs over to him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She yells and hands him an egg. I about fall over laughing at the look he's giving her as she hops back to us. I laugh even harder when an officer comes over to him and he points to Lynn. We run back to Uriah's before they can get us and lock the door.

"I think Lynn is now classified as insane." Shauna comments. I nod whole hearted ly and smile. That was bunny. (hahahaha! Get it! I know cheesy pun but still!) I sit down and Lynn makes her choice.

"Shauna, since I'm so insane, would you rather wear a tutu the rest of the game or dress like a leprechaun?" where the heck did that come from? Pretty creative but still, random.

"I think I'll go with a tutu. Zeke, go get me one." She says and Zeke rushes off to get it. He comes back with a really big pink, sparkly one.

"Hey Zeke, where did you get that?" I ask curiously. He just shrugs and I give him a questioning look. Shauna slips the tutu on and I burst our laughing. She looks hilarious! When she sits the tutu puffs out in front so it comes up in front of her face. She pushes it down and looks at me. Oh no.

"Tris would you rather sit in Fours lap for the Whole game or Go kiss some random guy in the Pit." Hmmmmm I wonder which I'll pick. I stand and walk over to Four. He grins as i sit down on his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and I feel a warmth spread in my stomach.

"Uriah would you rather..."

**Plz review! I like games so don't blame me for doing this and truth or dare! They are fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV

"Uriah would you rather have a hot sauce drinking contest with me or..." I stand and whisper the rest in his ear, "Or tell Marlene your true feelings." He blushes. I have found out I have a high tolerance for hot foods so this should be fun.

"Hey Zeke, get the hot sauce and shot glasses." Uriah says and Zeke runs off. He comes back and I look at the hot sauce he brought. Extra hot, perfect! I pour the shot glasses and sit on one side of the table.

"Ready Uri?" He nods.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Marlene yells and i start to drink the hot sauce. It's not even hot. I'm on about my 7th one and Uriah is one his 3rd. He finally gets up and starts coughing and spitting. He runs to the bathroom screaming 'WATER!'. I chuckle and turn to see my friends staring at me. I smirk. I grab the whole bottle of hot sauce and chug it down, letting out a content sigh when I place it on the table. I sit back on Four's lap and Uriah comes back out.

"She drank the whole freakin bottle!" Zeke exclaims in disbelief. I smile.

Uriah gapes at me. "What? How the heck did you do that?" I chuckle and shrug.

"Come on Uri. It wasn't even hot." I say. Will takes one of the shot glasses and sips a bit of it, immediately spitting it out.

"Yes, yes it is Tris. How is it not hot to you?" he asks. I shrug. Uriah shakes his head and looks around.

"Marlene, would you rather admit who you like or kiss who you like?"

"Well, he'll know either way so might as well go all out." She states and walks over and gives Uriah a kiss on the cheek. His grin practically doubles and she turns bright red. I smile, I knew they liked each other. Uriah whispers something into her ear and she smiles like an idiot. Well I guess they are together.

"Ok! Next up, Zeke would you rather tell us your most embarrassing fear or kiss Will for 30 seconds." Zeke shakes his head and takes off his shirt. I lean over and whisper something in his ear and he smiles wickedly.

"Hey Chris, would you rather kiss Will or eat a raw egg." Chris turns a light shade of red and I smirk. She must get that I told him to do this and glares at me. She sighs and leans over to peck Will on the cheek. She turns cherry red and looks at her lap. Wills grin is so big I swear he's gonna break his cheeks. I chuckle and Chris tries to get the attention off of her.

"Ummmm... Four would you rather admit who you have a crush on or tell us your name." Four groans.

"Why are you guys so desperate to know my name? I'm not gonna tell you!" he says irritated. I chuckle At his frustration.

"Answer the question or take off a piece of clothing." Christina snaps. I turn my head to look at Four and see him deep in thought. I wonder if he'll tell us.

"Fine...I like you." He whispers into my ear. I blush crimson. Is he serious? Does he really like me?

"Hey you have t..." Chris starts but Four interrupts her.

"Nope! You didn't say who I had to admit it to." He says smugly. I chuckle and smile when Chris mutters something. I look back and smile brightly at Four. His grip around me tightens.

"Lynn would you rather dress up like a dog and go lick somebody's face or dress like a cat and go scratch someone in the face."

"I think Ill go with cat." She says and Uriah runs off to get a costume. He comes back and shoves it into her hands. She grumbles and goes to get dressed.

When she comes out shes wearing a tight black dress with black tights, cat ear, whiskers/muzzle, and slide on black shoes with claws. I laugh and get up to follow her with Four, and Uriah.

LYNN'S POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I walk out to the Pit in the extremely uncomfortable outfit Uriah gave me and look around. I spot Peter and smile evilly. This should be funny.

I walk over to him and he looks my outfit up and down and gives me a look like I'm crazy. I probably am.

"MROOOWWW!" I meow like a mad cat and scratch his face. He makes a sound of pain and I run away. He starts yelling curses after me and I run to Tris, Four, and Uriah who are laughing like crazy, well except Four. He just has an amused look On his face.

TRIS POV

That was hilarious. Peter looked like he was ready to kill her when she ran away. I laugh so hard my ribs hurt. We run back to Uriah's place and sit down. Since Four is the only one who can get a sentence out he tells everyone what happened. Everyone ends up laughing there butts off and Lynn turns a light shade of pink. Wow.

"Tris would you rather play seven minutes in heaven with Four or tell us your crush." i groan, why me? I stand and take Fours hand. I lead him to the bedroom and close the door behind us.

Four raises an eyebrow at me."I told you my crush, you tell me yours." He says like a commands. I chuckle and lean up and kiss him. "Good enough for me." He mutters and wraps his arms around my waist. He recaptures my lips and pushes me against the wall. This time I get a burst of courage and brush his bottom lip with my tongue. He opens his mouth inviting and I tentatively poke my tongue in. He meets mine with his and I moan quietly. I grow braver and poke my tongue around in his mouth to explorer. His hand grip my hips and squeeze tightly. I moan louder and rest my hands on his chest. He pulls back to breath and I start to pepper his jaw and neck with groans and step back. I look up at him confused.

"Uhh yah, if we continue this, I'm gonna get a little to excited." He says glancing down. I feel heat rush to my cheeks when I figure what he's talking about. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asks hopefully. I smile brightly. I nod enthusiastically and he gets a goofy grin on his face. Just then our friends burst in and I see disappointment when they find nothing exciting. I chuckle and head back to sit down. I sit on Four's lap and look for a victim.

"Shauna would you rather..."


End file.
